Fairy Ball Z
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Natsu, Lucy & Gray have been pulled through a portal, and find themselves in the world of Dragon Ball Z. Thrust into a world of adventures, challenges, and a wish-granting dragon, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy will fight through battles with the characters of Dragon Ball Z, while trying to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray just got back from a mission, and already Natsu and Gray were going at it like always. That is until Erza came into Fairy Tale Headquarters five minutes after them, that was when they both pretended to be the best of friends, while they were trembling. There fear for Erza was greater than their rivalry with each other. "Ah, Natsu and Gray. I see that you two are getting along rather nicely today. Keep it up." Erza said in her intimidating voice. Natsu and Gray said together in very shaky voices "O-o-of course, Erza. W-we-we'll g-get along t-t-today." "HEY! There's a weird portal outside of the bakery." someone yelled from outside. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, and were the first to get to the bakery, and they both saw the portal.

It looked like a mirror, but of a world that they knew nothing about. Lucy and Erza and everybody else from the guild came, and gathered around the mysterious portal. Natsu said "We shouldn't touch it until we know what it's capable of." Gray smiled and said "For once I actually agree with you Natsu. We have no idea what will happen if we touch that thing." Erza walked in front of them, to get a closer look at the portal. She then unsheathed her sword, and sliced the portal in half. "ERZA!," Natsu yelled "Why the HELL did you do that?!" Erza looked at him, and turned and walked back to the guild, while replying "I just got rid of the thing, and nothing. Now calm down, before I kill you."

Natsu glared at Erza, as she could've just killed them all, but what happened was actually worse. Where the portal got sliced in half created a vacuum that was starting to swallow up everything. It stopped when Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were sucked into the portal. Then it collapsed in itself, leaving everyone who didn't get sucked in startled and shocked. Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were getting up from hitting the ground hard. "Where are we?" Lucy asked. Gray said "I don't know, but I do know that wherever we are, it's not our home." Natsu nodded his head, and said "That's for sure. For now, we stick together and try to find out where we are. Let's try that house over."

They walked to the only house that appeared to be in the area. They walked to the door, and knocked on it. The person who opened the door was a average height man with spiky black hair, orange gi, blue wristbands, a blue belt, and blue and red shoes. "Hello. How can I help you folks?" the man said. "Can you tell us where we are?" Natsu asked. The man and nodded and said "We're at Paozu Mountain on the Planet Earth." Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were shocked at what they heard. "How about you folks come inside. By the way, my name is Son Goku."

They went into the house of Son Goku, and sat down at the table in the kitchen. They were joined by who they assumed to be Son Goku's son and wife. Goku pointed to his son, and said "That's Son Gohan, my son. And the woman is my wife Chi-Chi. Now how about you folks tell me who you are and where you come from?" Natsu said "My name is Natsu, the other guy is Gray, and the girl is Lucy. We come from Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore which is in Earth Land. We're mages who control magic and other cool things. I control Fire Magic, Gray controls Ice Magic, and Lucy controls Stellar Spirits."

Goku looked at the kids in awe, he looked at them each in turn, and he felt that deep inside they all had untapped power just waiting to be unlocked. "Well me and my friends can use Ki and energy attacks, and martial arts. I might train you guys, if you have the time that is." Goku told them. Natsu looked at Goku with a smile on his face, and answered "I don't know about my friends, but I would like to learn to use this 'Ki' as you call it. I'd also like to learn martial arts." Lucy nodded her head, and said "So would I." Gray crossed his arms, then said in a bored voice "Well if those two are going to learn it, I might as well too. Someone has to look over these two." Natsu angrily glared at Gray, and yelled "WHAT WAS THAT GRAY?! DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!" Gray got up from his seat, and looked at Natsu with the same expression Natsu was giving him "Anytime of any day, you worthless Fire-Eater." he retorted.

Goku and Lucy tried to calm them down, but to no avail. What did stop the two, was Chi-Chi hitting them both with a huge frying pan, with a huge tick mark on her forehead. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR YELLING AND TERRIBLE BEHAVIOR AFFECTING OUR SON, YOU HOODLUMS!" she yelled angrily. Natsu and Grey quickly ran outside while Chi-Chi threw things at them, and they were quickly followed by Goku and Lucy. "Well it's pretty obvious that you can't stay here," Goku started saying "I'll just take you to the old-timer's place. NIMBUS!" Suddenly, a yellow flying cloud came out of nowhere, and Natsu looked at it in wonder.

"Cool, it's a flying cloud. I wanna ride it." he said in complete ecstasy. He then got on it easily. Gray and Lucy tried to get on it, but they both fell through the clouds. "Why can't we get on, but Natsu can?" Gray asked Goku. "You have to be pure of heart to be able to ride on it." Goku explained. "And I'm not pure of heart?" Gray asked. Goku pointed at Gray, and said "Apparently not. Is that why you're in nothing but your underwear?" Gray looked down at his body, and he just realized that his clothes were gone. "Oh no. Where did my clothes go?" Gray asked. "Okay that explains why Grey is not pure of heart, but what about me? Is it a sin to be this beautiful?" Lucy asked. Goku laughed at her, and told her "To be pure of heart means that you don't do anything for yourself, but for others. That's probably why you're not."

Lucy put her head down in a depressed state, and mumbled to herself "I can't believe it." Goku then got on the cloud, and told Gray and Lucy "Guess you two'll just have to hold on to me while we fly." Gray held on to Goku's left arm, and Lucy held on to his back. The group then took to the sky, as they headed to this so-called 'Old-Timer's house'.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you folks get here again?" Goku asked the three teens. "We found a portal after our Fighting Festival." Natsu asked. Goku's eyes glowed when he looked at Natsu and asked "A Fighting Festival? Was it fun? I bet it was." Natsu glared at Goku, and answered "It was anything, but fun. We were forced to attack our Nakama. It was all because of that bastard Lanxus! I'm glad the master kicked him out of the guild!" Goku looked at Natsu, and finally replied "That's a good thing. I cannot forgive anybody who will attack his own friends or my friends. Well, we're almost at the Old-Timer's place. It's just a bit of a ways this way. I want to fight you Natsu. You seem like a good guy, besides I haven't had a good fight, since I beat Piccolo five years ago."

Natsu's glare was replaced by his smile, as he told Goku "I want to fight you too! You look really strong, and I bet I can learn a lot from a fight with you! By the way Goku, why does your son have a tail?" Goku answered "I was born with a tail, so Gohan inherited it from me. He also inherited a lot of untapped power that he doesn't know about, but Chi-Chi refuses to let me train him." As they landed on Master Roshi's island, Natsu hopped off the cloud, and said "That sucks that you can't even train your own son. I bet he would be an excellent fighter."

Goku nodded his head in agreement, as he got off of the Nimbus cloud with Gray and Lucy. He walked to the door, and knocked on it, while saying "Hey Old-Timer! Are you here?" An old man opened the door, and looked at his visitors. "Ah Goku, I haven't seen you for five years. How've you and Chi-Chi been?" the old man asked. Goku answered "We're good, but I came here to ask you a favor." The old man looked at Goku, and asked "What favor?" Goku turned and showed him the three teenagers, and asked "Can you let these three stay here, and train them in the martial arts?"

The old man looked at the three teens, and once he looked at Lucy, he said "Of course, I can do that Goku." He then turned his attention to the teens, and said "I am Master Roshi. Welcome to my home. Now, what are your names?" Gray said "I'm Gray Fullbuster. The pink-haired guy is Natsu Igneel, and the blonde-haired girl is Lucy. Thank you for letting us stay here, Master Roshi. Also, thank you for training us in martial arts." Roshi looked at the young man, then said "No problem. Any friend of Goku is a friend of mine. Tomorrow, your training will start. Now, Lucy was it, can you come over here please so I can have a private word with you?"

Lucy walked over to Roshi, and asked him "What is it?" Roshi then asked her with a blush on his face "May I have a peek at your panties?" Roshi was punched into the outer wall on his house, and Lucy had her fist up, with an angry tick mark on her face. "YOU LECHEROUS PERVERT!" Lucy yelled at Roshi, who now had a huge bump on his head. "She's a feisty one." Roshi thought to himself, as he rubbed the bump on his head. Roshi went inside, and Gray and Lucy followed him. Natsu stayed outside with Goku, and asked him "Why can't you train me Goku?" Goku answered "You need to learn the basics. Besides, the old-timer in there taught me how to perform martial arts. His training is a little unorthodox, but it's effective nonetheless."

Natsu looked through the window at the old man, and asked Goku "That old man really is more than he seems, isn't he?" Goku nodded, and got back onto the Nimbus cloud. "I'll check up on you lot in ten months, when I bring Gohan for a visit. Keep up on your training. Oh, and try to incorporate your techniques with your fighting style, it might make you even stronger." Natsu nodded at Goku, and waved him goodbye as he flew off on the Nimbus cloud. He went inside with everybody else, and waited for tomorrow to come, so he could start his martial arts training.

The next day, Natsu woke up before everybody else, because he had a dream about the Fighting Festival that happened just days after before they wound up in the world they knew nothing about. "I wonder how everybody at the guild is right now. I miss everybody, even Erza. And that's saying something." Natsu thought to himself. While he waited two hours for everyone else to wake up, he was practicing his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. He stopped when he saw that his Fire Breath was frozen by Gray. "I see you're awake now Gray. What do you want? I'm trying to train here." Gray looked at Natsu, and for once didn't argue. "I'm guessing you were dreaming about the Fighting Festival too then, eh Natsu?" Natsu nodded and turned towards Gray "What about it Gray?"

Gray walked to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, he then said "Let's get stronger together, so we can protect our Nakama better than we did at the Fighting Festival. Alright?" Natsu nodded his head as Lucy and Master Roshi came outside. "Alright, put these on for your training." Master Roshi said as he handed them each a purple turtle shell. Lucy put hers on, and immediately felt weighed down. "What is with these turtle shells?" she asked Roshi. Natsu and Gray both looked at Lucy, and asked at the same time "What do you mean what's up with these turtle shells?" Lucy looked at them in disbelief, and asked them "Don't these things weigh you down a bit?" Natsu and Gray both shook their heads, and Master Roshi's jaw dropped, as those turtle shells weighed forty pounds each. "I guess I'll have to give them the ninety pound shells, like I did for Goku." he thought to himself.

He went back inside, and with much difficulty, he brought out the ninety pound turtle shells. "Here Natsu and Gray, these are the turtle shells I meant to give you." Natsu and Gray took off their purple turtle shells, and put on the green ones that Master Roshi gave them, and immediately Gray knew why Lucy was surprised at the turtle shell. "What is with this turtle shell?" Gray repeated Lucy's question. Natsu said in a curious voice "What do you mean? This shell is the same as the last one for me." Roshi's eyes popped from behind his sunglasses. "What strength this young lad has." Roshi thought to himself. He took Natsu's shells and took them back inside. "I guess I have no choice, but to give him the shell I gave the Ox King when he was my student. That shell weighs at least two hundred and ten pounds. I wonder if he'll be able to handle it." Roshi thought to himself. It took him twenty minutes to bring out the Ox King's old shell, and when he did bring it out, he gave it to Natsu. "Here try this one Natsu. This one should be perfect."

Natsu tried on the shell this time, and he was weighed down also. "God damn! How much does this thing weigh gramps?" Natsu asked. Roshi replied simply "Exactly two hundred and ten pounds." Lucy asked "How much does mine weigh?" Roshi answered "forty pounds." Gray repeated the same question as Lucy and Natsu, and Roshi answered "Gray, yours weighs ninety pounds." One thing that surprised Roshi though, was the fact that they were standing straight up with the weight on their back. He remembered how his previous students always crouched over with all of that weight added to them. "These kids will be able to do extraordinary things with the power they gain, after they learn about Ki and martial arts." Roshi thought to himself. "They could already be stronger than me, like Goku was at their age." he continued to think to himself.

"Alright you three. For the next three weeks, you'll always wear these turtle shells until Goku comes back. You may never take them off as it is a part of your training. Now the first part of your training will begin, when I take you to my Training Island. From there for the next ten months, you'll wake up at four-thirty a.m. to start training, which consists of you doing what I tell you to do." In about an hour, the four left to the Training Island. When they got to the island, Roshi said "For the first part of training, you'll deliver milk to the village that is fifteen meters away from where we'll stay." Natsu, Lucy, and Gray nodded at the old man, but looked at each other like Roshi didn't know what he was doing. It took them three hours to finish delivering the milk, and Lucy was worn out, but Natsu and Gray weren't. Roshi then announced "Now you'll be tilling the land for these fine gentlemen." Natsu, Lucy, and Gray headed for the equipment, but Roshi stopped them. "No, not with those, but with your bare hands." They groaned as they started digging through the dirt with their bare hands. By the time it was nearly evening, the three were done and totally exhausted. "That's it for today, you three. Let's go back to the house." they all went back to the empty clearing where they landed, and Roshi took out a capsule and pressed the button on it. He threw it into the air, and a second later a house appeared.

Exhausted from the days work, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray went in the house, and went straight to sleep. The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned into months, as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray's training turned into a daily routine of chores. Everyday they would deliver milk, till the soil with their bare hands, do construction work, study martial arts and Ki, swim in a lake and try to outswim a shark, get attacked by bees after Roshi hit a beehive from a distance, and do all the extra tasks Roshi gave them. They got used to the weight of the shells, and by the time ten months passed, they all grew to disbelieve that everything they did for the past ten months was training. "Well, now your training is complete." Roshi told them. "You may now take off your shells." Gray, Natsu, and Lucy took off their shells, and noticed that they were all extremely light, especially Natsu. During the five month mark in their training, Lucy and Gray progressed to using the two-hundred and ten pound shells too.

"Alright you three, jump into the air on the count of three. One, two, three." They all jumped into the air, and were surprised to find out that they each jumped over two hundred feet into the air, and since they mastered the use of Ki in the ten month period, they all managed to stay in the air while flying. "This is unbelievable." Natsu said shocked. Gray said "This is the result of our training?" Lucy was shocked more than anybody, because she was always weak when it came to Natsu and Gray. "Alright, now come back down. We still have to test your strength and speed." Roshi called. They flew down to him, and Roshi pointed at three humongous boulders that were behind them. "Hit those boulders as hard as you can. There's one for each of you. Now start." Natsu was up first, and he hit the boulder hard. It crumbled into tiny pebbled, and he looked at Gray, and said "Beat that Gray!" Gray smirked and replied "No problem Natsu." Gray stepped up to his boulder, and flicked it as hard as he could, and a few seconds later, the boulder turned into dust.

"Damn that Gray," Natsu thought "He's always trying to show me up." Lucy then took her turn, and punched her boulder, successfully destroying it like Natsu and Gray did. "I can't believe how much stronger I got in the span of ten months thanks to that lecherous perv's teachings." Lucy thought to herself. They then walked to a tree, and Roshi stood two meters away from them with a stopwatch. "First up is Natsu." Roshi said. Natsu got into a running position. "Ready? GO!" Natsu ran as fast as he could, and when he ran past Roshi, Roshi's eyes popped out of his sunglasses,as the stopwatch said "0.1 second." "These kids are incredible!" Roshi thought to himself. The process repeated with Gray and Lucy, with Gray running '.5 seconds' and Lucy running '.7 seconds.'

"Well I have nothing left to teach you, and I trained you two months longer than I did Goku when he was a boy. Everyone should start coming around the house today, since this is the first time in five years that we seen each other. Let's go back to the island." Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all nodded at the old hermit, and packed everything up. Roshi returned the house back into it's capsule form, and they all flew back to his island. "I have to admit," Natsu started saying "I didn't think that the old fart knew what he was doing most of the time." Gray nodded his head in agreement, then added "Me neither, but thanks to his training, I'm stronger. Thanks to my secret training, I've learned to mix my magic with my Ki, and that made me even stronger." Natsu looked at Gray, and said "I thought I was the only one who did the secret training around here with my magic and my Ki, but I guess not. How about you Lucy? Did you do any secret training with your Stellar Spirits?"

Lucy smiled at the two, and nodded her head. "I can now summon multiple spirits at the same time. When we hit the three month period, I started training with them all individually to bring out their inner strength, although Aquarius was hard to train with, but now I can control her. I also learned how to do a Force Gate Close, and how to combine the abilities of my Stellar Spirits, so I can say all in all that I've gotten way stronger." Natsu started laughing, and Gray looked at him in surprise. "What's so funny Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu replied "We might be stronger than Erza, Luxus, the Master, and MistGun now. I am of course talking about me and you Gray." Gray thought about this and shrugged his shoulders.

After riding in the hovercraft for half an hour, the group finally returned to Roshi's Island, and were greeted with a pink house that had the words 'KAME HOUSE' written on the side. "Good. It looks like we beat everyone here." Roshi said, as he started unpacking everything he did pack for the ten month trip. "Well everybody it's time to clean the house, since ten months worth of dust builded up." Roshi said. It took them an hour to finish sweeping up all of the dust, and put it in trash bags. When they were done, Natsu said "We weren't finished a moment too soon, I sense people starting to come." Sure enough, at the front door there was a knock at the front door, and a voice familiar to Roshi "Hey Master Roshi, let me in. I brought you some food."

Roshi opened the door to reveal Krillin, who was carrying three bags of groceries. "How've you been Master?" the bald-headed martial artist asked. Master Roshi said "I've been good." Then, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy came downstairs. As soon as Natsu saw Krillin's forehead, he fell on the floor laughing, while he pointed at Krillin and yelled "THAT'S THE BALDEST HEAD I'VE EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHA!" Lucy shook her head at Natsu, and said "Natsu stop acting like a kid. Besides, you're supposed to be nice to people you just met." Natsu struggled to get up and stop laughing, and it took him a whole ten minutes to do so. "Who're you people?" Krillin asked with obvious annoyance on his face from being called bald for ten minutes straight. Natsu pointed at himself "I'm Natsu. This guy right by me is Gray, and the girl is Lucy. We're...not from around here. Goku brought us here so we could have a place to stay."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Krillin, one of Master Roshi's disciples." Krillin said as he bowed to each of them in turn. "Nice to meet you Krillin." Lucy said, as she bowed in return. Krillin and Master Roshi both looked at the door, as soon as they both heard a familiar female voice behind them "Hey, I'm coming in you old perv!" Everyone else looked at the door, and they saw a turquoise-haired female. "Ah Bulma, it's been a long time. How have you and Yamcha been?" Roshi asked her. The woman named Bulma grabbed her shirt with both hands, and replied angrily "Yamcha, who can even think about that jerk?! He ran off to do martial arts training, so I dumped him." Bulma then noticed the three teens standing by the stairs and asked them "Who are you guys?" Lucy said "I'm Lucy. The pink-haired boy is Natsu, and the black-haired boy is Gray. We're not from around here, but it's nice to meet you Bulma." Bulma said "Nice to meet you too, you three." Bulma replied.

They were all having a good time talking to each other, until an hour later, when they all heard the voice of the one person they all knew "Hey is anybody here?" Natsu ran to the door, and wrenched it open, almost breaking it. "It's about time. You surely kept us waiting, Goku."


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody went outside to greet Goku, and for the first time in five years, Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma just found out that Goku had a kid. "He's got my tail and all, but Chi-Chi won't let me train him though. It's such a waste." Goku complained. Bulma asked Goku "Is that a Dragon Ball on his hat?" Goku answered "Yeah, it's the Four Star Ball. I hunted it down awhile back. I also found the One-Star Ball and the Six-Star Ball. They're back at my place." "Dragon Ball hunting. IT sure brings back memories." Bulma said. Meanwhile, whiled they were having a good time together, on another side of the planet, danger was drawing nearer and nearer. In a crater that a farmer found was a spaceship, and out of that spaceship came a man. "W-who are you?" the farmer asked in fear. The mysterious man floated out of the crater, and complained loudly "It looks like all of the inhabitants of this planet are still alive. What have you been doing Kakarot?!"

The farmer looked at the man in fear, then asked again in a yell "WHO ARE YOU?!" The mysterious guy walked towards the farmer slowly with an evil grin on his face, and the farmer stepped back in fear and said "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" The man kept coming closer and closer, then the farmer shot the man with his rifle. The man caught the bullet and smirked, which frightened the farmer even more. The man then flicked the bullet back at the farmer, which hit him in his heart, killing him.

The man floated into the air, and looked for power levels on his Scouter, and found a power level of three-hundred and twenty-two to the northwest. "I finally found you Kakarot!" the man said, as he flew towards the location of the power level. The location in fact, was where Piccolo was meditating. Piccolo opened his eyes and had sweat dripping down his face, when he felt the power level approaching him. A few seconds later, the mysterious man landed in front of Piccolo, and said disappointingly "You're not Kakarot. Who are you?" Piccolo answered "I am Demon King Piccolo, and unless you want me to kill you, then you should leave right now!"

The man laughed at Piccolo, and said "You cannot even scratch me with your pathetic power level, you so-called 'Demon King'." Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger, then fired an energy blast at the man, kicking up a lot of dust. Piccolo grinned as he thought he killed his opponent, but his grin disappeared when the dust settled and the man was still standing there smirking. "Was that the best you got? It seems your best only can kick up dust. Now let me show you my true power!" the man said, as he raised his arm. He stopped when his Scouter picked up an even stronger power level from the southeast. He stopped his attack, and floated into the air.

"This is a power level of three-hundred and thirty-four. This time for sure it must be Kakarot!" he thought to himself, as he flew towards Goku's location. Piccolo fell to his knees, when the man left. "I cannot believe how much more powerful he is then me. Am I really that weak?" Piccolo thought to himself. Back at Master Roshi's island, Goku and the others were enjoying the food that Krillin bought and Bulma cooked. They stopped when Goku ran outside, and looked at the sky. "What is it Goku?" Krillin asked, as he and the others followed him outside.

Natsu looked at the sky too, and with his most serious look on his face he answered "There's someone with a high level of power coming this way!" Gray could feel it too, and said "He must not be human, because no one's power level could be that high!" Lucy nodded at Gray and Natsu in agreement. Then the man landed in front of them, causing Goku, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray's hair to spike up in fear. "Finally found you Kakarot." the man told Goku. "Who's this Kakarot, you're speaking of? And who are you?" Goku asked. The man looked at Goku in confusion, then asked him "You're Kakarot. Don't you remember your own name? Also, why is it that this race is still alive, Kakarot? Did you forget your mission?!" Goku answered back "My name isn't Kakarot or whatever you said, it's Son Goku! And what do you mean by mission?"

The man stared at Goku in disbelief, then asked as he just noticed "What happened to your tail?" Goku told him "I got it removed a long time ago." The man looked at Goku in shock, then he asked him "Did you suffer any fatal blows to the head?" Goku asked "What do you mean?" The man asked "Did you ever hit your head hard?" Goku said "Yeah, when I was a baby. I still have the scar to prove it, but what has that got to do with you?" The man said "That explains it, you've lost your memory. That's the only reason that you would've forgotten your name, your mission, and the reason you're not supposed to cut off your tail." the man said.

He then smiled and said "My name is Raditz, and you Kakarot, are one of the last of the mighty race of the Saiyans!" Everyone stared at Raditz in shock, then Krillin said "N-n-no way! Goku is an alien?!" Bulma then exclaimed "No way, Goku's been on Earth this whole time he couldn't be an alien!" Master Roshi then said "Goku, what he says is true. Your late Grandpa Gohan told me that he found a baby in the woods. It was an evil little thing, because all it did was try to fight and destroy. One day, he was walking with it in a ravine, and it fell and hit its head hard. He survived of course, due to his hard skull, and afterwards he changed. He was no longer the evil fighter he came here as, but now he was a sweet, loving little boy who wanted to protect the planet."

Goku looked at Master Roshi in shock, and asked "And that baby was me?" Roshi nodded and looked back at Raditz. Krillin walked over to Raditz and waved his finger at Raditz, while saying "Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to leave this instant." Goku looked at Krillin and yelled "DON'T GO NEAR HIM KRILLIN!" When Krillin was in arm's length of Raditz, Krillin got knocked towards the house, and hit it. Raditz had his arms crossed the whole time, but when everybody looked back at him, they saw his tail. "He has a tail?!" Bulma cried in shock. "Just like the one Goku used to have!" Roshi exclaimed.

"You see know Kakarot? You are one of us. Me and my comrades found a planet to sell, but we need power to take it over. That's when I remembered you, and came to this pathetic excuse of a planet. Come with me Kakarot, and we shall leave this planet and take over worlds, like we were meant to. Come, my brother." It was then that Krillin got out of the hole in the house that he made, and exclaimed "Goku has a brother?!" "No way!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku then replied "I don't care if you are my brother! I don't care if I am a Saiyan! I won't go with you, because you're evil!" Raditz then looked over Goku's shoulder, then asked him "Tell me, is that brat standing behind you part Saiyan?"

Goku then looked at Gohan then looked back at Raditz, and he said "No." Raditz smiled as he replied "You cannot lie to me Kakarot. I see his tail from right here. It's proof of his Saiyan birthright!" Goku crouched into his battle stance and yelled at Raditz "You will not touch him!" In a blink of an eye, Raditz kneed Goku in his stomach, and grabbed Gohan. "If you want your son back, kill one hundred humans and pile their bodies here on this island, by this time tomorrow. I'll see their sacrifice as your agreement to join me. If you don't, then your son's life is forfeit. Please just do as I ask brother. After all, I would hate to have to kill my only nephew." Goku raised his arm in the air, while screaming "GOHAAAAAN!" Gohan screamed "DADDDYYYYY!" Raditz smiled as he flew back to his spaceship.

Goku weakly got up from the ground while saying "NIMBUS!" Roshi asked him "You don't expect to go after him in your state, do you Goku?" Goku answered "I have to get my son back, even if it costs me my life." Natsu and Gray walked towards Goku, and said "We're going with you. We got a lot stronger." Goku nodded and got on Nimbus, when a voice called out from behind them. "You're running to your death you know? He's stronger than you can even imagine." Everyone turned around to see the owner of the voice, and Goku said "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned around as they heard the voice, and Goku said "It's been awhile, hasn't it Piccolo?" Piccolo grinned and nodded at his arch nemesis. "That man that you just encountered visited me earlier, thinking I was you, and his power scared me." Piccolo explained. "He's really that strong" Goku asked him, and Piccolo nodded. "Separate, we are no match for that monster, but if we team up we may be a match for him." Goku nodded "Let's do it. I have to get my son back." Natsu walked up, and said "I'm going too. I can't stand people like him." Gray walked up, and added "I'm going too. That guy just made me mad." Goku looked at his new friends, and nodded at both of the young warriors. He then looked to Bulma, and asked her "Do you have the Dragon Radar with you?" Bulma looked at him then exclaimed "Of course, the Four-Star Ball on Gohan's hat. I've got it with me." She then handed him the Dragon Radar, and Goku took it.

Goku then flew away on his Nimbus Cloud, while Natsu, Piccolo, and Gray flew after him. "They're sure to beat that guy right?" Bulma asked the others nervously. Lucy nodded, and answered "Natsu and Gray are two of the strongest people in our world. They will be just fine. Especially if Natsu gets angry, because when that happens all bets are off and he gets way stronger." Bulma smiled since she now saw hope, and said "Goku and Piccolo are the strongest two in this world, and teamed up with two strong people from your world, they should easily beat that guy."

The others all looked at the sky, hoping that all of them would come back safely. Meanwhile, Raditz was at his spaceship and his nephew just wouldn't stop crying. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Raditz yelled at Gohan. Gohan just kept crying which was really annoying Raditz, so he picked Gohan up and tossed him inside his spaceship. "Finally some peace and quiet. Now all I have to do is wait for Kakarot to kill those one hundred people. Oh well, until tomorrow." Raditz said to himself. Then, his Scouter picked up four energy readings coming his way, and all of them were high power levels. "It seems you chose to defy your older brother Kakarot. I was getting bored anyway." A few minutes later, Goku and the others landed in front of Raditz.

"I take it that this means you're going to defy me?" Raditz asked Goku. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" Goku yelled. Raditz laughed at the ignorance of his younger brother. Goku then looked around and couldn't find Gohan, he then asked Raditz "What did you do with my son?" Raditz answered simply "I locked him up. That incessant whining of his was starting to get on my nerves, so I placed him in my spaceship in that crater behind you." Goku levitated into the air, and looked at the spaceship, and sure enough he heard Gohan crying, "Hang in there Gohan. Daddy's going to save you." Goku told him. Goku went back to the ground, and started removing his weighted clothing. "What the! His power level just jumped to four-hundred and sixteen." Raditz thought to himself.

Piccolo smirked at Goku, and asked him "So you've been training with handicaps too, eh?" Piccolo then took off his weighted clothing. Raditz once again was shocked as Piccolo's power level jumped to four-hundred and eight. Natsu said "Don't forget about me and Gray!" They then took off their extremely heavy weights, and Raditz was ready to run away as Natsu's power lever rose to two thousand eight-hundred and twenty five, and Gray's power level rose to two thousand eight-hundred and fifteen. Natsu then told Raditz "This isn't even our maximum power. It's just the basis. We spent every waking moment training ever since we got here. And now you've PISSED ME OFF!" Natsu said the last part with an angry glare, and was looking like a human dragon, and his power level kept increasing. "THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STRONG?!" Raditz yelled in surprise.

Natsu ran in front of Raditz, and hit him in his face hard with a right-handed uppercut, and while Raditz was in the air, Natsu cupped his hands together and mixed his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with his chi. He then released it, and yelled "FIRE DRAGON KAMEHAMEHA!" Instead of the usual blue Kamehameha, Natsu's Kamehameha was a dark reddish-orange with the head of a dragon. Raditz took it head-on, and when he came back to the ground, Natsu saw that Raditz didn't take much damage. "You damned brat. NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" Raditz yelled as he raised his power level. Raditz disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu, and hit him in his head with a Double-Axe Handle Smash. Natsu hit the ground hard, and Raditz then fired an energy beam straight through Natsu's heart, effectively killing him.

Goku, Gray, and Piccolo looked in shock as Raditz just killed Natsu effortlessly and mercilessly. Gray was shaking in anger, then yelled "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" as he started attacking Raditz with a barrage of punches and kicks. Most of them connected which made Raditz even angrier, then Raditz put Gray in a Full Nelson that Gray couldn't get out of, and Raditz fired a powerful energy blast at Gray's head while holding him in a Full Nelson, blowing off his head and killing him.

"I can't believe this monster." Goku said. "Do you by any chance have any new techniques you've been working on Goku?" Piccolo asked him. Goku shook his head, and answered "I'm afraid not Piccolo. Do you?" Piccolo nodded then said "I was saving it to kill you, but right now I need you to hold him off, because my technique needs time to charge." Goku nodded and said "I'll buy you as much time as I can, but please hurry." Piccolo nodded and started charging his power in his fingertips. Goku rushed Raditz and attacked Raditz with a series of punches and kicks. Raditz dodged and countered every single attack Goku threw at him, and Goku did the same, until Raditz knocked him into the air. Goku stopped himself in the air, and started saying "KA-ME-HA-ME!" A blue energy sphere appeared into his cupped hands, and he pushed his hands out at Raditz, and yelled "HA!" releasing the energy in his hands.

Raditz dodged the attack, after getting over the shock of Goku's power level rising to nine-hundred and fifty, but Goku made the Kamehameha Wave follow Raditz, and it hit him square in the back. It didn't cause any damage to Raditz, but it did crack his armor. "Darn it!" Goku said. Piccolo then finished charging his attack, and then released his Special Beam Cannon at Raditz. Raditz was glaring at Goku when his scouter told him that Piccolo's power level rose to one thousand three-hundred and thirty. He turned around and saw Piccolo's attack coming at him, and he quickly sidestepped it, and the beam hitting his armor caused a bright white light to blind everyone.

When it cleared, Piccolo was shocked to see that Raditz sidestepped his attack, and Raditz was about to throw a powerful energy ball at Piccolo, but stopped when Goku grabbed his tail. "PICCOLO HURRY! DO THAT MOVE AGAIN!" Piccolo chuckled at Goku as he started charging up the power in his fingers again, and told Goku "Keep him like that until I finish charging up! He's finally going to die!" Raditz looked up at Goku, and asked him "You wouldn't do this to your own brother, would you?" "Shut up! You're no brother of mine. You're evil and you must be destroyed." Goku growled. Raditz then lied in a very convincing voice "I've seen the error of my ways. Please let me go, and I will leave this planet forever. Please Kakarot, I am begging you." Piccolo heard Raditz, and told Goku "DON"T LISTEN TO HIM GOKU! JUST KEEP HIM LIKE THAT!"

Goku took Raditz's pleading to heart, and let go of his tail. Piccolo yelled "YOU FOOL!" as Raditz got up smirking, and he elbowed Goku in the chest. Goku fell to the ground in shock, and then Raditz stepped on Goku's chest while saying "Your sentiment towards your opponents will be your downfall one day Kakarot, and look that day has come." He started laughing while crushing Goku's chest with his foot, but stopped when his Scouter picked up another high power level "What?! A power level of one thousand three-hundred and seventy! Where is it coming from?!" Raditz asked himself as he looked around. He saw that the power level was coming from his spaceship, and he thought to himself "It can't be the brat. This thing must be malfunctioning."

All of a sudden, Gohan burst out of the spaceship and landed on the ground with a look of anger on his face. He yelled at Raditz "DON'T HURT MY DAAAADDDDYYY!". He then charged at Raditz, and headbutted Raditz in the chest, cracking his armor and hurting him. Raditz struggled to get up from the ground, but when he did, he walked over to Gohan, whose power level dropped to one, and backhanded him into a rock causing him to become unconscious. "Damned brat!" Raditz said "That actually hurt!". Goku then took this chance to get up, and put Raditz in a Full Nelson "PICCOLO, CHARGE UP YOUR ATTACK AND TAKE US BOTH OUT!" Piccolo once again started charging up power in his fingers, while saying to himself "This is great! I get to take out both of my enemies at once! It must be my birthday!"

Raditz once again started begging, but Goku told him "I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN! PICCOLO HURRY!". Piccolo finished charging his attack, then released it at Goku and Raditz, as he said "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!". Raditz yelled "NOOOOOOOOO!" as the beam went through him and Goku. Goku started laughing as he fell to the ground, and when he hit the ground he weakly exclaimed "We did it!".


	5. Chapter 5

"We did it!" Goku weakly exclaimed after his body hit the ground. Piccolo walked to Raditz's body to make sure he was dead, and Raditz looked up at him and asked weakly "You think you've won?" Piccolo smirked at the almost dead Saiyan, and replied "We have Dragon Balls which can grant any wish. We'll bring Goku, Natsu, and Gray back to life." This time it was Raditz's turn to smirk. "What's so funny?" Piccolo asked him. Raditz replied "My Scouter also acts as a radio transmitter and my comrades now know what the Dragon Balls are. In one years time, they'll come to Earth to find the Dragon Balls, and bring me back to life. Oh yeah, and they both make my power seem like an infant's." Piccolo was shocked to hear this, but then recovered quickly as he said "Then we'll train for the upcoming battle. One year is all we need." Piccolo then ended Raditz life by firing an energy beam through Raditz's heart.

Piccolo walked over to Goku and said "We beat him and you avenged the deaths of Gray and Natsu. Your self-sacrifice didn't surprise that much though." Goku weakly replied "Yeah, but I'm surprised Gohan had that much power inside of him." Piccolo then looked towards the sky, and told Goku "It looks like your friends are coming. They should be here any second. Think you can hold on that long?" Goku nodded and thirty seconds later, a plane landed right by them, and Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Lucy came out. Lucy saw the bodies of Gray and Natsu, and immediately started breaking down in tears.

"Goku! You can't be dying, not now!" Krillin and Bulma cried. "Don't worry you guys. Just use the Dragon Balls to bring me, Natsu, and Gray back to life. This is the first time I've died, and it sucks. For now, it's time to say bye my friends." Goku told them weakly. No sooner after he said that, he took his final breath and died before their eyes. "GOKUUUUUU!" Krillin yelled at the sky. Suddenly, the bodies of Goku, Natsu, and Gray disappeared, and it left everybody shocked. "I sense that interfering Kami is involved." Piccolo said. Krillin's head lifted up, then he said "If they're with Kami, then everything is going to be alright. I bet that they are getting trained right now, as we speak. I wonder what kind of Other World training they're going through right now."

Meanwhile in the Other World, Kami was explaining to King Yemma why Goku, Natsu, and Gray should train with King Kai. Yemma looked at the three dead souls that still had their bodies, then asked Kami "Why should I allow the one named Gray to train with King Kai? He doesn't even like to wear clothes." Gray looked down and realized that his clothes were missing once again. "It's not my fault Yemma," Gray started telling him. "When I was younger and was getting trained I was forced to take off my clothes in the harsh winter climate to get used to the cold, and I developed a habit of unknowingly taking off my clothes." Yemma looked at him in pity, then told Kami "They have my permission to walk across Snake Way to train under Kami." He then told Goku, Natsu, and Gray directly "You must not fall into the clouds. Below them is Hell, and you will not be able to escape from there, no matter how hard you try."

Goku, Natsu, and Gray nodded at King Yemma as one of the smaller ogres came to drive them to the head of Snake Way. "Say how long is Snake Way?" Gray asked the ogre in the car. The ogre replied "Legend says it's about one million kilometers long." Natsu was sitting in the back seat with Goku, and riding in the car made him physically sick. That was his one weakness: transportation. While smoke was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were spinning in circles, the ogre continued his explanation. "One million kilometers is a long run, but only three people managed to make it to King Kai. King Yemma and Kami" "Wow, not many people tried huh?" Goku asked. The ogre answered "Many tried, but most either gave up or fell into Hell." Goku looked at the yellow clouds on the side of them, and thought "Fell into Hell huh?" About ten minutes later, the ogre drove up to the head of Snake Way, which much to Goku's surprise was an actual snake's head, and the road was an actual snake's body. "Wow, Snake Way really is long I can't see the end of it." The ogre nodded as Gray dragged Natsu out of the back seat.

"We're in a different dimension, and you still can't get over riding transportation Natsu?!" Gray asked him in frustration. Natsu immediately got better when he got out of the car, and he said in relief "Finally, no more riding in the car." Goku asked the ogre "Say, does the old fortune-teller come here often?" The ogre replied "Yes, she does. Why do you ask?" Goku answered "I need you to give her a message from me. Tell her I said to tell the others not to bring us back to life for a year, since we're training." The ogre wrote down his message on a piece of paper, and said "I'll make sure she gets the message. Have fun travelling across Snake Way."

The ogre got back into his car, and drove back to King Yemma's Palace. "Well time to start flying across Snake Way as fast as we can. Hopefully we can get halfway before draining ourselves of our energy." Natsu and Gray nodded their heads at Goku, and they started flying full speed towards King Kai's planet, just starting their long journey to their destination. Meanwhile back on Earth, Piccolo was putting his weighted clothing back on at the battle site. "You guys should start gathering the Dragon Balls." Piccolo told them. Krillin looked up at Piccolo and asked him "What are you going to do?" Piccolo answered "I'm going to be training, and I'm taking Goku's son with me." This shocked everyone as Piccolo said he was going to take Gohan. "Why are you taking Gohan?" Bulma asked. "He has strength that with the right training could be useful for the Saiyans coming in a year. First, I'll train him to learn to use his powers, then I'll train with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days. That way he'll have two years worth of training in two days. He'll be a powerful asset indeed." Krillin then spoke up in a timid voice "Shouldn't we ask Goku or Chi-Chi if you can do that?"

Piccolo growled at Krillin and yelled "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I'M TAKING HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME IS GOING TO DIE!" With that Piccolo picked up Gohan and flew away with him. Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma were shaking where they stood. "Man, he sure is scary. Now who's going to tell Chi-Chi that Piccolo has Gohan?" Bulma asked. "You should do it Bulma." Krillin suggested. Bulma replied "Uh-uh I don't have a death wish. Why don't you go tell her Krillin?" Krillin answered "BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH EITHER!" Bulma raised her hand and then slapped Krillin in the face in anger, and yelled back at him "YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S THAT!" Krillin rubbed his face and glared at her. Master Roshi then thought to himself "What a predicament the Earth is in now. Two Saiyans more powerful than the one Goku and Piccolo defeated are coming, and our hope relies on Piccolo and Goku's kid, and Goku, Natsu, and Gray. Oh, what a predicament indeed." He then said out loud "Well we better start looking for the Dragon Balls. Let's head back to my house for the time being." Krillin and Bulma both nodded their heads, as Krillin picked up Gohan's hat. Bulma then looked over at Raditz's body, and saw his Scouter. "Hey Krillin, grab that thing on the guy's face." Krillin shook his head and walked over to the corpse of the fallen Saiyan.

"He won't come back to life will he?" Krillin asked in a scared voice. He then quickly grabbed the Scouter off of his face, and ran back to the ship as if his life depended on it. Bulma and Roshi both shook their heads in shame. Master Roshi walked next to Bulma, and asked "What do you want with that thing?" Bulma answered "That's how the Saiyan found us by our power levels. I can configure it so we could try finding Tien and Yamcha. We're going to need as much help as we can get." Roshi nodded and said "Indeed." while rubbing Bulma's butt. Bulma hit Roshi on the head with her fist, and an angry tick mark on her face and fist. "YOU OLD PERVERT!" she yelled before getting on the hovercraft. Krillin had to help an unconscious Master Roshi on the hovercraft, and sat in the front with Bulma when he finally did. "I really don't want to have to deliver this bad news to Chi-Chi. She'll kill me." Krillin said out loud timidly. Bulma told him "It has to be you. You're one of Goku's closest friends." Krillin argued "You knew him longer than I have. If I remember correctly, you got him started on the Dragon Ball journey." Bulma then waved that aside by saying "Details. Details."

When they arrived back to Master Roshi's island, Master Roshi regained consciousness and looked around noticing he was in the hovercraft. He got out and unlocked the door to the house, then went in the refrigerator and grabbed a cold beer for him and Krillin. Bulma asked him "Where's mine at?" Roshi looked at her, and told her "These are the only ones left I'm afraid." Bulma then said "Give me yours then." Roshi looked at her, chugged the rest of the beer down, and handed her the empty can. Bulma crushed the can in her hand, and threw it Roshi's head. "Real funny old man." Bulma said. "Extremely funny." a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Fortune-Teller Baba, Roshi's older sister. "What are you doing here Sis?" Roshi asked. Baba told him "Passing along a message. Goku wanted me to tell you not to bring him, Natsu, and Gray back to life for a year, as they are training in the Other World. "W-what?!" Roshi asked in shock. Baba repeated her sentence slowly for her younger half-brother and said "Goku, Natsu, and Gray are training in the Other World, so don't bring them back to life for a year. You deaf, old coot."

Bulma and Krillin laughed at Master Roshi as his sister insulted Roshi. Roshi looked angry and went back to watching his favorite TV show. Krillin went upstairs and changed into a suit, and started flying towards Goku's house to inform Chi-Chi of what happened to her husband and son. It took him half an hour to fly there, but when he got to the door, he had difficulty figuring out how to tell her. The door then opened and Krillin saw Chi-Chi standing there "Well if it isn't Krillin. How are you? Where is Goku and Gohan it's almost dinnertime." Krillin looked at Chi-Chi then said "I'm doing very well, but…" Chi-Chi asked him "But what?" Krillin didn't have the heart to tell her, and said "Never mind. I'll be going now." Chi-Chi looked at him in confusion, then said "When you go back to the Old Hermit's place, tell Goku and Gohan it's time to come home." Krillin flew away while thinking to himself "I can't do that. One's dead and the other's being trained by someone who wants to take over the world." Krillin flew back to Master Roshi's Island, and changed back into his orange gi, and traveled with Bulma to find the first Dragon Ball, besides the one they had.

Meanwhile in some faraway plains, Piccolo held Gohan at arm's length, and told the unconscious half-Saiyan "Time to wake up, son of Goku." Gohan was still out cold, so Piccolo tossed him in a puddle. A few seconds later, Gohan got his head out of the water, and looked around in confusion and fear. He looked at Piccolo and started crawling away from him. "W-w-who are you? W-where's my daddy? I want to go home." Piccolo was already getting irritated at the spoiled brat. Gohan started crying, and Piccolo yelled "SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Gohan immediately stopped crying and started paying attention to Piccolo. "Your father is dead, but his friends are gathering the Dragon Balls as we speak, so they can bring him and two others that died to rescue you, back to life. The guy who took you that we beat though, has two comrades coming to Earth in one years time, and that's where you come in. With the right training, I can draw out your hidden powers so you can use them at will." Piccolo explained to the young boy.

Gohan looked at him in confusion, then said in objection "But I don't have any hidden powers. You're crazy, so take me home NOW!" Piccolo smirked at the young boy, then told him "Your power only shows when your emotions are heightened. That's how you hurt the guy that took you, and broke his spaceship. Do you want a demonstration?" Before Gohan could ask what Piccolo meant, Piccolo grabbed Gohan's head then threw him at a huge mountain. Gohan started crying while Piccolo thought to himself "You better tap into your power if you don't want to be turned into jelly." Then Gohan got a serious look on his face, and he blasted the mountain away with a big blue energy beam. Gohan fell to the ground, and looked at his hands in wonder. "Now do you see what I mean, son of Goku? You have power that you never dreamed of, and with my training you can learn to control it." Gohan then took off his jacket, then asked Piccolo "What am I supposed to do to train?" Piccolo once again smirked as he answered "Survive. If by the time I come back to check on you and you've survived and learned to use your powers, then I'll start training you."

Piccolo flew away while Gohan started crying again. Gohan said between sobs "What am I supposed to do for food? What about shelter? I WANNA GO HOME!" All of a sudden, a huge T-Rex approached Gohan from behind. Gohan saw the T-Rex, and started running away from the huge dinosaur. He tripped on a small rock, and fell to the ground. Once again he got that serious look on his face, and he jumped on top of a huge mountain, before the T-Rex could eat him. Gohan looked down then started crying again, yelling at the top of his lungs "WAAHHH! I CAN'T GET DOWN! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Piccolo was watching him up from above, and muttered to himself "SPOILED BRAT!" By the time nightfall had hit, Gohan was sniffling on the ground, still complaining about how he was supposed to get food, and how he wanted to go home. Piccolo helped him out by leaving two apples by the young half-Saiyan. "This is going to take too long." Piccolo thought to himself, as the training for the protectors of the Earth began.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Other World, Natsu, Gray, and Goku were still flying at full speed towards King Kai's planet. Natsu was just fine, but Gray and Goku were starting to pant, and run out of energy. "Natsu, we need to rest." Gray told the pink-haired mage. Goku nodded his head in agreement, and said "I'm completely wiped out. I've got to lie down. Besides, I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat." Natsu looked at them and argued "But I'm fine. I still have plenty of energy to go off of. Gray you should too. Especially since you're a mage of Fairy Tail." Gray then repeated himself "Natsu, we need to stop and rest." Natsu stopped mid-flight, and glared angrily at Gray. "You two can stay and rest for all I care, but I'm going to keep going. I feel like this is the halfway point, because we've been flying for hours." Natsu then continued flying at full-speed, while leaving Gray and Goku where they had landed on Snake Way.

Meanwhile on Earth, three months have passed since the death of Goku, Natsu, and Gray. During the time Goku, Natsu, and Gray spent flying towards King Kai, a lot of events happened on the Earth. Chi-Chi found out the truth about her son and husband, Yajirobe came and delivered a message to Krillin from Kami, Bulma made the Scouter read power levels in English, Gohan learned to control his powers, and Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe were training with Kami. Oh yeah, and Gohan turned into a Great Ape on the night of the full moon. Piccolo destroyed the moon, and cut off Gohan's tail as a precaution. He also gave Gohan some orange gi and a sword to use for his training.

Gohan grew out of his crybaby phase, and was now on the way to becoming a powerful warrior. "It's been three months since Piccolo abandoned me here to survive on my own. In another three months, he'll be coming back to see if I'm alive, and when he does see that I'm alive, he'll train me to become as strong as my father." Gohan said aloud. Then, the T-Rex that terrorized him for the past few months, came back to Gohan in revenge for Gohan cutting off and eating his tail. Gohan grinned at the huge dinosaur, and asked it "Back for more, are ya? Guess I'll have some more of your tail for lunch." The T-Rex ran towards Gohan, and tried to eat him. Gohan jumped into the air, and fired an energy blast at the T-Rex's right eye. He then landed behind the huge dinosaur, and sliced off a part of its tail.

The dinosaur roared in pain, then ran away. Gohan started a fire by using an energy blast on some dry leaves and sticks, then balanced the dinosaur tail on his sword, and cooked it. "Dinosaur tails always grow back, so I'm going to be having feasts with the berries and other things I found to eat. This is going to be a very enjoyable three months." the young half-Saiyan said to himself. Piccolo was watching over Gohan and smiled, while thinking to himself "He has rapidly improved, so instead of training him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the full two days, I'll train him for a day, and have him spar against me until the Saiyans arrive. That little kid has an amazing amount of untapped potential, and that potential can kill me or help me." He flew away, heading back to where he was doing his training. So far, he managed to bring the charging time for his Special Beam Cannon down by twenty-five seconds, which meant he could fully charge it in one minute and twenty-five seconds.

Back in the Other World, Goku and Gray managed to catch up to Natsu, who was still flying towards King Kai's Planet. "Natsu, have you even rested yet?" Goku asked him. Natsu answered "Nope. I don't feel tired whatsoever, and I just kept flying. I can feel multiple power levels from this distance. It should be another six hours of flying. I hope you two don't get tired again. Our training is going to be happening really soon." Gray and Goku nodded at Natsu, and increased their speed to its maximum capabilities. Natsu also started flying at his maximum speed, and dusted Goku and Gray. "Where does he get his energy from?" Goku asked Gray. Gray answered "He gets the energy from his Nakama: his comrades. He knows that a threat is coming that could hurt or kill his friends, so he wants to hurry up and become stronger than he is." Goku looked at Natsu, and thought to himself "He's exactly like me. He likes fighting, but doesn't like to kill the opponent or have an unfair fight. No wonder the Nimbus Cloud accepted his pure heart."

Goku was pulled out of this reverie when Gray shook him. "Looks like we got here way earlier than planned." Goku stopped flying with Gray and Natsu, when they all saw the end of Snake Way. "Now where is King Kai's Planet?" Natsu asked impatiently. Gray looked up and saw the small, green planet, and pointed at it. "There's our destination gentlemen." he told them. They all flew up to the planet, and looked at it in the air. They then all slammed down into the ground really hard, and had trouble standing up. "What is up with this gravity?" Goku asked. An unfamiliar voice came from behind them, and they turned around to see a short, wide blue-skinned person with antennas on his head. "Who are you?" Gray asked. The blue-skinned guy answered "My name is King Kai, also known as the Kai of the Northern Galaxy. Who might you fellows be? It's been awhile since I have had visitors." Gray told King Kai "My name is Gray Fullbuster. The pink-haired guy is Natsu Dragneel, and the one in the orange gi is Son Goku. We came here so you would teach us martial arts."

King Kai looked at the three warriors, then asked Gray "Where are your clothes, young one?" Gray looked down and noticed that he was in his underwear. "For the love of-. I'm sorry King Kai, I sort of have a bad habit of taking off my clothes without realizing." King Kai's antennas perked up, and Gray was suddenly in some clothes that looked like Goku's. "My training is tough. Are you sure you three are ready for it?" he asked them. They all nodded their heads in approval, then were hit with a surprise. "You can only get trained by me if you manage to make me laugh with a funny joke." Gray had this in the bag, and he asked King Kai "What's a T-Rex's favorite number?" King Kai answered "I don't know, what is it?" Then Gray answered "Ate!"

All of a sudden, King Kai started laughing his butt off. "It's favorite number is ate, as in eating something. HAHAHAHA! You pass Gray with flying colors." Natsu then gave his joke "What do you call it when a dinosaur crashes his car?" King Kai gave him the same answer he gave Gray, and Natsu answered "Tyrannosaurus Wrecks." King Kai once again started laughing at the joke, and it was finally Goku's turn. "Why did the witch throw the clock out of the window?" Once again, King Kai gave the same reply he gave Natsu and Gray. Goku answered "To see time fly." That was the point where King Kai couldn't stop laughing for twenty-five minutes straight. "Oh, you guys are good. You may all train under me." King Kai said after his fit of laughs subsided. "OH BUBBLES!" King Kai called out. A small, brown-furred monkey came out of King Kai's house with a questioning look on his face. King Kai then told them "The first part of the training is to catch Bubbles. This is to get used to the gravity here, it's ten times that of Earth, just like that of the Saiyan home planet is." Goku excitedly said "I'll go first!" Goku ran after Bubbles, but when he was about to grab him, Bubbles sped up even faster. "Man this monkey is fast." Goku thought to himself.

He then got an idea, and took off his weighted clothes. ""Now I can catch you easily." Goku told Bubbles, who was messing around. King Kai saw that Goku took off his weighted clothing and was shocked. Goku then chased Bubbles again, and like last time when he almost caught him, Bubbles sped up. "He's too FAST!" Goku yelled somewhat. King Kai then told Goku "Put your weighted clothes back on. It's good for training. Gray, it's your turn." Gray popped his neck and his knuckles, and stretched out his legs. Gray then ran after Bubbles, and chased him around all of the tiny planet, but just like Goku, he couldn't catch Bubbles. "Damn that monkey is fast." Natsu then pushed Gray aside, and told Bubbles "I'll give you a five second head start, Bubbles." Bubbles started running from Natsu, and five seconds later Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Bubbles, and caught him.

"I don't see why you guys can't catch him. His movements are too slow." Natsu told Goku and Gray. King Kai and the others were shocked, while King Kai stuttered "I-i-it didn't e-even t-take him t-ten seconds." Gray looked at Natsu, then said "You're right, Bubbles is slow, but I didn't want to make Goku be the only one to try to catch him." Gray looked at Bubbles, then told the monkey "Go ahead, a two second head start Bubbles." Bubbles once again was given a head start, and Gray did the same thing Natsu did. King Kai was shocked out of his mind. "What is with these kids?" he thought to himself. "Well Goku, it looks like you're the only one who has to catch Bubbles. Oh Gregory!" King Kai called out. A small, green cricket flew to King Kai, then asked "What do you want, King Kai?"

"As rude as ever, I see. I called you because these three are training under me. The pink-haired one, and the smaller black-haired one have caught Bubbles in less then ten seconds, and are ready for your test." King Kai told the cricket. He then looked at Natsu and Gray, then conjured two mallets and gave them to Gray and Natsu "These mallets are 96 Kilograms, and you will use them to try to hit Gregory here. He's the fastest in the universe." Natsu looked at Gregory, and yelled "I'LL GIVE YOU A FIVE SECOND HEAD START!" Gregory had an angry tick mark on his face, and told Natsu "Don't underestimate me, because I'm small." The cricket then flew at the speed of light towards Natsu, but Natsu swung the hammer easily and hit Gregory on the head, extremely hard. A huge bump formed on Gregory's head, and Gray looked at Gregory.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were moving so slow, that I just brought the hammer down." Natsu told Gregory. Gregory thought to himself "King Kai was serious about these kids catching Bubbles in under ten seconds." King Kai then asked Gray and Natsu "Doesn't the gravity here weigh you guys down?" Natsu picked his nose with his pinky, and told King Kai "Not really." Gray answered "Not in the slightest." King Kai was in shock, then it was Gray's turn to hit Gregory on the head. Gregory flew towards Gray, and Gray did the same thing Natsu did, but Gregory had a bigger bump on his head. Then an unfamiliar voice came from behind them, and everyone turned around to see another pink-haired man who looked kind of like Natsu. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. The man looked at Natsu, then answered with a smile on his face "I'm your father Natsu. My name is Iemitsu. Nice to meet you son." Natsu dropped the mallet in his hand, with a look of shock on his face. "Dad, is that really you?" Iemitsu nodded at Natsu, and told him "We died a little while after we gave you to Igneel. We knew someone was trying to kill our family, so we gave you to Igneel so you would live." Natsu then asked Iemitsu "By we, do you mean…?" Iemitsu nodded and answered Natsu's question "Yes, I mean your mother and I."

Gray looked at Natsu in shock, since he thought Natsu was actually raised by Igneel for all of his life. "Anyways, I know about your predicament on Earth, and I wanted to train you in the ways of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught me also, and I know a lot of techniques that could help you in the future. You don't mind, do you King Kai?" Iemitsu asked him. King Kai shook his head "No I don't mind. Just bring him back three months before the Saiyans arrive at Earth." Iemitsu nodded and grabbed Natsu's shoulder, and disappeared with him. "Well Gray, it's time for you to learn my two best fighting techniques ever: the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb. Goku, you keep trying to catch Bubbles, and when you finally catch him, then try hitting Gregory on the head. Only then can you participate in the training I'm about to give Gray." King Kai told them. Goku nodded and once again tried to catch Bubbles, and his determination did not falter.

Meanwhile, another three months have passed on the Earth, and it's been six months since Gray, Natsu, and Goku died. Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi found all seven of the Dragon Balls, and were waiting for the time the Saiyans would come. Well Bulma and Roshi were waiting, while Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were training at Kami's Palace along with Yajirobe. Gohan and Piccolo came to Kami's Palace to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day which is equal to one year. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan said in shock "Wow, I can't even see the end of this place. I wonder why anybody would want to train here." Piccolo answered "The reason we're training in here, is because of the fact that one year in here is equal to one day outside in the real world. So, you'll be sparring me in here for one day, which will increase your strength by a lot. Got it?" Gohan nodded his head and got into a defensive crouch, while Piccolo just stood there with his arms crossed. Gohan then flung himself at Piccolo, and quickly got knocked down. "Get back up, son of Goku. This is where your training truly begins."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was off on her own training. She had left a note to everyone at Kame House, and went on a training journey. She was in a huge field that was in the middle of nowhere, and summoned all of her Celestial Spirits. "It's been six months since Natsu, Goku, and Gray died. I've got to get stronger in the next six months before the Saiyans arrive. I can already summon multiple Celestial Spirits, and I've finally made Aquarius respect and listen to me." Lucy thought to herself. She started using her Celestial Spirits for different types of training: Virgo for sensing unknown attacks, Sagittarius for evading attacks, Leo for Hand-to-Hand Combat, and Aquarius for withstanding attacks. She started with Virgo, and told her to dig into the ground, and try to attack her. Virgo dug under the ground, and Lucy stood where she was and tried to sense Virgo's attack coming. Virgo tried like she was told, but Lucy sensed all of Virgo's attacks coming.

The next spirit that Lucy trained with was Leo, and he was all but willing to fight against Lucy. Lucy then rushed at Leo, so he wouldn't have no choice but to fight her. After a while, Leo started getting serious in the fight. He was surprised to find out that Lucy could fight well, and used all of his strength and power to beat Lucy, but Lucy ended up beating Leo in combat. "My dear sweetheart Lucy. When did you get so strong?" Leo asked Lucy. Lucy looked at Leo with a creeped-out look on her face, then told him "I've been training in this new world that we find ourselves in. We also learned a new source of energy called 'Ki', and we can mix it with our magic and attacks. Myself, Gray, and Natsu learned it together with these incredibly nice people." Leo then asked "Where are Gray and Natsu? I figured that you three'd always be traveling together."

Lucy looked down at the ground, then answered in a replied in a depressed voice "Natsu and Gray are dead. They died six months ago, but we can bring them back to life though." Every single one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits looked at her in shock. "What do you mean you can bring them back to life? What kind of magic allows you to bring back the dead?" Cancer asked. "It's not magic, it's multiple objects. The objects are called Dragon Balls. Apparently when you collect all seven of the Dragon Balls, a wish-granting dragon called Shenron, comes and grants you one perfect wish. We can wish Natsu and Gray back, but I'm training because of a threat approaching the Earth. A threat known as the Saiyans. We have to beat them, or we'll all die, and they'll use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality."

If possible, the Celestial Spirits looked even more shocked. "So that's why you're training, and that would also explain why you almost beat up Aquarius to get her to respect you. May I see your panties Lucy-chan?" Taurus asked. Lucy knocked Taurus out with her fist, and yelled "NO, YOU MAY NOT SEE THEM!" She then got control of her anger, then told the other spirits "Let's get back to training. I want to work on using all of your attacks in combination." Lucy told them in her most determined voice. Meanwhile at Kami's Palace, Krillin and the other warriors were still training, while Piccolo and Gohan were still training inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It had been half a day since they entered the chamber, and they still had another twelve hours until they were coming out. Piccolo was looking at a Gohan on the ground, breathing hard.

"This boy has way more potential then I thought. I just have to get his fighting style, and make sure that he will never fear anybody. If he does fear anybody, then we're going to be in trouble when the Saiyans come, but other than that he just needs to put his all when he fights and when he trains. When he does that, he will past his limits and become even more powerful than me and his father." Piccolo thought to himself. Gohan got up off of the ground, and looked at Piccolo with sheer determination in his eyes. "Looks like you're finally serious about beating me." Piccolo told Gohan. "Keep up that determination for the next six months we have in this chamber, young one. You know something, when you get older and if you keep training, you'll be more powerful than your father one day." Piccolo told him.

Gohan just looked Piccolo with the same fierce determination he's been having for the past five minutes. He then rushed at Piccolo with a barrage of kicks and punches, but Piccolo blocked most of them. Gohan then disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo and tried to kick him. Piccolo disappeared and reappeared above Gohan, then hit him with a Double Ax Handle Smash on the head, hitting him to the floor. "You have to be faster than that to beat me. Don't forget to try sensing your opponent's every move before it happens, and don't leave yourself open to attack." Piccolo told Gohan, as Gohan was picking himself up off of the ground. Gohan was starting to get angry and he rushed Piccolo again. Piccolo smirked at the young half-Saiyan and punched him in the face, but he punched an afterimage of Gohan, while Gohan kicked him in the back. Piccolo flew a few feet away, and smiled at Gohan.

"Good, good. You're getting used to not leaving yourself open, but you still have a lot to learn about being a fighter. For example…" Piccolo told Gohan before disappearing. Gohan looked around him for Piccolo, but couldn't see him. Piccolo then punched Gohan in the stomach, making the young half-Saiyan grab his stomach while dropping to the floor. "You still depend on your sight to see things around you, instead of trying to feel the Ki of the person you're facing." Piccolo told Gohan. Gohan then asked "Why do I have to fight? I want to grow up to be a scholar, not a fighter. I think it's pointless to fight, even if it is to save the Earth." Piccolo answered "If you want to become a scholar, then do so after you beat the Saiyans. Because if they destroy the Earth with you along with it, then you'll never be able to reach your dreams." Gohan looked at him in shock, then nodded his head at him. "Then let's get back to training." he said. Piccolo then said "Excellent! That's exactly what I want to hear."

Meanwhile, Natsu and his father, Iemitsu, were on a world that resembled the Earth but with a purple sky. "What are we doing here dad?" Natsu asked his father. Iemitsu answered "This is where we're going to train. The Supreme Kai has given me special permission to train you on this sacred planet. It's here where I'll teach you the more advance techniques of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu had a huge grin on his face, and asked his dad "When do we begin?" Iemitsu answered "We're about to begin, I just had to let you know something. When you learn these techniques, it'll make your motion sickness worse than it already is." Natsu nodded then punched his fists together. "Let's get started!" Natsu said in excitement.

"The techniques I'm about to teach you are called 'The Crimson Lotus' techniques. I was watching over you in your adventures, and I've noticed that you used two of the Crimson Lotus techniques without even trying to, so I'll teach them to you so they'll always be at your disposal. There's also another technique, but it's unique because you have to have Flame God Slayer Magic, as well as Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. I'll show you all four techniques, but until you encounter someone with Flame God Slayer Magic, then you will only be able to use the Crimson Lotus techniques." Iemitsu told Natsu. Natsu nodded, then sat down as his father was about to demonstrate the techniques. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." Iemitsu ignited both of his fist with large, light spheres then charged at a small mountain, and hit it with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu was surprised by them amount of damage his father inflicted on the small mountain, nearly destroying it.

"The next one, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Iemitsu ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit another mountain in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike seemed to generate a powerful, burning explosion. Natsu looked in shock as the mountain was evaporated in an instant. Iemitsu told him "The Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade move is the ultimate Dragon Slayer move. Only use it when you're facing an opponent as a last effort, because using it wears the user out quickly if they're not used to using it. Follow me." He walked over to the second-largest mountain with Natsu, and told him "The next move I'm going to show you has to be used in Dragon Force mode. The Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade." Natsu asked his father "What is Dragon Force mode?"

Iemitsu turned around and looked at Natsu, then told him "I'm surprised you don't know. After all, you've been in Dragon Force mode before, when you ate the Etherion in the Tower of Paradise. Anyway, Dragon Force mode is when a Dragon Slayer turns into a humanoid dragon. You get reptilian scales and your fangs get longer and sharper. It's the most powerful form a Dragon Slayer can attain. It greatly increases the power of your melee and magic techniques, increases your resistance to attacks, and greatly increases your speed. In other words, it gives you the power of a Dragon. The power to destroy everything."

Natsu looked at his father, while he thought about this. "There's more to Dragon Force mode too. First Generation Dragon Slayers like you and I, can only access Dragon Force mode one way, which is to eat substances with powerful magical properties, like Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke. Over time though, Dragon Slayers can learn to access this form without needing to consume such magic. So sit back and watch your old man enter Dragon Force mode and use the Crimson Lotus technique." Iemitsu told Natsu. Natsu nodded his head, then sat down where he stood. Iemitsu closed his eyes in concentration, then opened them and his body was surrounded by golden flames. Dragon scales showed all over his body, and his canines were longer and sharper then before, and he had a glare that could kill. "Crimson Lotus: PHOENIX BLADE!" Iemitsu yelled. He propelled himself towards the mountain, and left behind a long wake of flames, and hit the mountain with a devastating headbutt.

The mountain crumbled into small pebbles, when Iemitsu landed back onto the ground. "I bet you can see now why these techniques are advanced, eh Natsu?" Iemitsu asked him. Natsu nodded, then asked "If these techniques are so powerful, how powerful is the last technique you're going to show me?" Iemitsu then answered "Strong enough that I have to intentionally hold back strength, or I'll destroy the entire planet. The Supreme Kai wouldn't like that, and I would get in huge trouble. Even if I'm dead." Natsu had his mouth wide open and his eyes had sparkles in them "Please hurry up and show me the technique." Natsu begged his dad. His dad smiled then walked up to the tallest mountain on the planet. He ignited his left hand with black flames while igniting their right hand with standard Fire Dragon Slayer Magic flames. He brought his hands together near the mountain, and it evaporated the mountain in an instant, while destroying the area around the mountain. Natsu was even blown away by the technique.

When he stood up after being blown away, Natsu saw that his father was still right where he was. "That's the most powerful of all techniques, but you cannot use it since you don't have Flame God Slayer Magic." Iemitsu told Natsu. "It's a good thing too. I don't want my little boy to be getting hurt by using a technique like that." came an unfamiliar voice to Natsu from behind him. He turned around to see a brown-haired woman about five inches shorter than him. "Serena, our son can handle these techniques. He's proved himself more than enough times. Besides, I wouldn't teach them to him if he wasn't ready to learn them." Natsu walked to the woman and grabbed both of her shoulders, then asked "Are you my mother?" The woman smiled at Natsu, and nodded at him. Natsu's eyes started to well up with tears. "I-I-I've always wanted to meet you...mom." Serena hugged him back, and told him "I've been waiting a long time to see you too, son."

Iemitsu got into the family hug, then said abruptly "Ok, enough of this family reunion. It's time to get back to training." Natsu and Serena both hit Iemitsu in the face with their right fists, and Iemitsu flew twenty feet away. "How dare you interrupt our family moment?!" Serena asked angrily. "How dare you try to stop me from talking to my own mother?!" Natsu yelled angrily. Natsu then got this questioning look on his face "Dad if you were always watching me, then do you know what happened to the Dragons? One day Igneel just disappeared, along with all of the other Dragons." Iemitsu looked a Natsu with a serious look, then told Natsu "There's something you need to know about Fairy Tail and the Dragons, Natsu." Natsu looked at his dad with worry in his eyes for the first time, and asked him "What is it dad?"


End file.
